


more than words

by khfan12



Series: more than words [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sebastian gushing about his fiance more or less, honestly just something i thought was cute to write, ill write a longer one next, its a super short drabble im sorry, more of this ship will come tbh, plus some more cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfan12/pseuds/khfan12
Summary: "...what're you thinking about?""...why do you ask?"Lucy blinked at Sebastian; staring up at him. Her head was on his lap as they lounged on her couch in the farmhouse. He paused in scrolling through his phone, moving to look back at Lucy.Her shoulder-length brown hair was slightly fluffed from slightly rubbing against the fabric of Sebastian's clothing; strands of it on her face and sprawled out on his lap. Sebastian's eyes met her light brown ones; a chuckle slipping out as he looked at her; "...your hair is fluffy."





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

> okay so- this started as a spur of the moment drabble inspired by the song more than words by extreme, mixed with me thinking about one of my stardew valley oc's. so i figured i'd try writing this out and seeing how it goes!

"Hey Seb?"

"Hmm?"

"...what're you thinking about?"

"...why do you ask?"

Lucy blinked at Sebastian; staring up at him. Her head was on his lap as they lounged on her couch in the farmhouse. He paused in scrolling through his phone, moving to look back at Lucy.

Her shoulder-length brown hair was slightly fluffed from slightly rubbing against the fabric of Sebastian's clothing; strands of it on her face and sprawled out on his lap. Sebastian's eyes met her light brown ones; a chuckle slipping out as he looked at her; "...your hair is fluffy."

A pout formed on Lucy's face; a whine sounding as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't change the subject." she huffed. "You had that look on your face and I  _know_  that you weren't thinking about my hair."

His lips quirked  into a soft smile; Lucy reaching up to move some of his hair out of his face. Before she pulled her hand away, Sebastian gently grabbed it; placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "...I was thinking about you."

Lucy smiled, moving her hand to tangle their fingers together. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he smiled down at her and she let out a giggle. "Oh? What were you thinking?" she asked, a slightly teasing tone to her voice. Sebastian leaned down, gently blowing on her forehead as she squeaked in response. "Just thinking that you're a nerd."

She wiggled in protest; promptly rolling off of Sebastian's lap, off of the couch, and landing on the floor.

Sebastian couldn't contain his laughter as she grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it, scrambling off of the floor to begin chasing him out of the living room; the movie they were previously watching now forgotten.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes opened; the only noise in the bedroom was the soft breathing of Lucy's sleeping form next to him. Slivers of moonlight filtered in through the window, casting a little bit of light into the room. Lucy was curled up next to him; her arms loosely wrapped around him. Some of her brown hair fell into her face and she snuggled closer to Sebastian. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he watched her. She was wearing a baggy shirt she had stolen from him and a pair of shorts she loved. 

He couldn't help but smile thinking about her in his clothes, funny enough.

When she had moved to Pelican Town a year and a half ago, Sebastian didn't think that he'd be in bed with her now. Lucy had a way of getting others to want to smile; she did her best to try to make someone smile at least once a day when she talked to him. It nearly made him regret being harsh to her when he first met her; but she didn't blame him, just like she didn't blame Shane when he was honest about his dislike.

He reached over, gently moving some of her hair out of her face. 

Sebastian thought back to one of the first times he had stood up for her to Demetrius; the memory flashing through his mind.

> _It had been a particularly cold winter day; his birthday. Lucy had dropped by the house, talking to Robin and Maru a bit before going to see him. She talked to him a bit, before giving him a frozen tear. Where she had gotten it from he didn't bother to ask; but he was happy. The two of them hung out with Sam and Abigail in the basement; watching movies and playing games. After Sam and Abigail had left, Robin invited Lucy to stay for dinner and she accepted. Things had gone well, until Demetrius accidentally said something that immediately bothered Lucy. He poked fun at her weight; an attempt to make a joke in poor taste._
> 
> _It was no secret that Lucy was plus-sized; but she preferred it not to be a defining trait to her. She was kind, funny, thoughtful and tried her best to bring her grandfather's farm up from the ground. At this point in time, Sebastian knew how she was sensitive about the topic of her weight. While she loved herself and was happy; she'd rather it not be a topic of conversation. Despite that, Demetrius had brought it up. Unknowingly or not, Lucy was uncomfortable. Robin frowned and was about to say something, when Sebastian did instead; ending in him storming out of the kitchen and Sebastian needing to step outside for a smoke._
> 
> _The way Lucy had thanked him afterwards made him want to hug her._
> 
> _So he did._

And there they are, several months later. Laying together in bed in her farmhouse.

Sebastian's thumb gently rubbed circles into her shoulder; silently watching as she snuggled into him more, if it was even possible. He looked at her with a soft smile, gently leaning over to press a kiss to her head. He quietly whispered; “When you showed up in town, I never thought I’d be marrying you some day. Life is strange, huh?”

"...yeah it is." 

Sebastian looked at her, seeing a smile on her face. "I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too, Lucy."

**Author's Note:**

> there we go! i might do a series of drabbles about Sebastian and Lucy, maybe even a fanfic as well. we'll see! i have things i'd like to do with these two, really. I think they could have a neat little dynamic. I have more i'd like to explore with these two, including Lucy's past and such- but who knows!
> 
> Thanks for reading / checking out this ficlet! Any comments / concerns are welcome!   
> I hope you guys have a great day / evening!


End file.
